1. Field
Embodiments relate to a condensed-cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, quick response times, high luminance, and excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode disposed on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially disposed on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode are transported to the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode are transported to the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as the holes and electrons, may recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.